


The Drabble Chronicles

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cheating, Cuddling, Drinking, Drunk Yuri Plisetsky, Emotional Hurt, Infidelity, Jealousy, Jjbek, Kinda, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mom Friend Otabek Altin, Platonic MilaxYuri, Post-Break Up, Punk AU, Punk Rock AU, Sadness, Unfaithful Otabek, ass grabbing, public makeout sessions, supportive partner helping with mental illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: A series of drabbles focused mainly on Otayuri, but could also eventually include other pairings from YOI.  Mostly from prompts sent to me on Tumblr.





	1. Who is more likely to stumble home drunk at 3 AM? - Otayuri (mostly SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a place for me to dump all of my little drabbles that don't warrant their own story. Many of these come from prompts sent in on my Tumblr (so come follow me and send me prompts if you want! my handle on there is also TheInsaneFox)
> 
> Rating may very well go up in future chapters, as I have no idea where these will go. 
> 
> Also, these are completely un-beta'd as I just copy/pasted from my Tumblr. Please be kind in that regard.
> 
> This one is for JujuRotfuchs (Or yours-julie on Tumblr). <3

            Otabek was woken at some ungodly hour to loud banging on the door of his hotel room.  He groaned, rolling over to check the time on his phone. The screen lit up to say 3:01 AM and he couldn’t help but ask himself _who the actual fuck is waking me up at this hour?_   It was his last day in Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup, and the competition had wrapped up the previous night after the exhibition skate.  He had to catch a flight home to Almaty in just hours from now, so the fact that his precious sleep had been interrupted left him more than a little salty.

            He tried to roll over and bury his face in the pillows, hoping whoever it was would eventually give up and just go away.  JJ had been known to do this kind of shit to him after a night of drinking, and more often than not if Otabek ignored him, he’d move on to the next person who would listen to him chatter away at the ungodly hour.

            “Bekaaaaa!” The voice from the other side of the door called. “Beks, let me in!”

            Otabek felt his heart skip a beat at that familiar voice.  Suddenly wide awake, he jumped out from under the covers and rushed to the door, throwing it open just as Yuri’s fist was coming down to pound on the door again.  He noticed his mistake at the last second and tried to veer away, causing himself to lose his balance and fall forward into the surprised Otabek.

            “Yura, what the hell?” Otabek asked, reaching out to grab his friend before they both landed on the floor.

            “Mila took me to a club,” Yuri’s words were slurring together, and it was then that Otabek noticed the flush of inebriation in his cheeks. “Might’ve had some shotssss.”

            “Looks like you had more than a few shots,” Otabek sighed, making a mental note to berate Mila for this later.  She knew how Yuri could be when he was drunk, so the fact that she hadn’t kept a close enough eye on him to keep him from reaching this point, and then by not getting him back was inexcusable in his book.

            By this point, Yuri was threatening to topple over, so Otabek made the executive decision to usher him back into the hotel room and figured he would let Yuri sleep it off where he could keep an eye on him.

            It didn’t take much to get Yuri to sit down on the bed, it was just getting him to sit up long enough that Otabek could take off his shoes and then shirt.  One look at those tight leather pants and he figured it was better to leave those on Yuri, both for simplicity’s sake and because he had a sneaking suspicion that the Russian was not wearing any underwear with those pants.

            “Bekaaaa,” Yuri’s high pitched slur broke through his thoughts. “You should’ve come with us!  It was ssoooo much fun.  JJ got up on stage and sang that stupid theme song of his that he used to skate to and Mila kicked a guy in the balls when he groped her.”

            “Hm,” Otabek was in full caretaker mode now, and wasn’t able to concentrate on both getting the rather unhelpful Yuri into bed and also keep the inebriated blonde entertained.

            Somehow, Otabek managed to get Yuri to lie down under the covers.  His room only had one bed, so he didn’t think much of it as he crawled into the space next to Yuri.  Just as he was finally about to fall back asleep, his senses were assaulted by Yuri turning over and wrapping himself around Otabek like the attention-starved kitten he was, nuzzling into Otabek’s chest. 

            Despite himself, Otabek wrapped his arms around the smaller man, ignoring the stench of vodka, stale beer, and cigarettes Yuri still carried from the club.  Otherwise, he thought, it wasn’t such a bad way to end the preliminary season. 

            The next morning he woke up to Yuri still very much entangled in him, a small puddle of drool collecting on Otabek’s shoulder.  He smiled, thinking how vulnerable and sweet Yuri actually looked when he was asleep.  It was too bad he was going to have one hell of a hangover on the flight back to St. Petersburg though.

            Leaning over so as not to wake Yuri, Otabek grabbed his phone to check for any new messages.  Much to his surprise, he had a text from Mila.

            _Did you like the package I delivered to your room last night? ;)_

            Yeah, Otabek was going to have a serious talk with her later.


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me Already (Otayuri, SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to severminx (author of the incredible Liquor Stash!) for this prompt.
> 
> As always, come hang out with me on Tumblr for some of the fun! theinsanefox . tumblr . com

            Most days, Otabek was more than happy to let Yuri do all of the talking.  In fact, he would even go so far as to say that it was one of the qualities that he found so endearing about Yuri.  Having spent his entire life as a rather quiet and introverted person, the fact that he could rely on Yuri to fill the silence without pressuring Otabek to join in was one of the small things he had come to love so much about the blonde.  But today he was on edge for some inexplicable reason, and Yuri’s incessant chattering was only getting on his nerves for once.  He had no idea what his fucking problem was, so he decided to bite his tongue and let his best friend continue on with his usual prattling, hoping the feeling would eventually subside

            “Man, Beka, you should have _seen_ JJ’s face!” Yuri was laughing at some story Otabek hadn’t even heard him tell. 

            Like the good friend he was, he nodded and pretended to still be a part of the conversation.  It was a chilly spring day in St. Petersburg, so he used the weather as an excuse to draw his hoodie over his face, when in reality he was trying to shield his face from Yuri.  For his part, Yuri didn’t seem to notice and instead launched into a story about something stupid and embarrassing Viktor and Yuuri had done at the rink the other day, while Mila had sniggered behind their backs and something about whatever jackass hockey player she had recently dumped.

            Otabek couldn’t help the fond look that crossed his face whenever he looked over at Yuri.  The younger man was just always so damn _passionate_ about everything in his life, be it his love of figure skating, his disgust for Viktor and Yuuri (while also secretly loving them like family), or his strong distaste for JJ (again, that was definitely more of an act than anything else and over the last several years, Yuri was loathe to admit that he was almost coming to consider the Canadian an actual friend, thanks to their mutual friendship with Otabek).

            He must have been staring.  He didn’t mean to, but Yuri suddenly came to an abrupt halt as they were talking down the sidewalk and just fell silent.  It took a few seconds for Otabek to realize this, so by the time he realized Yuri had fallen behind, he was already half a block ahead of him. 

            Confused, Otabek pushed his hood back and turned around before jogging back to where Yuri was standing, staring at him totally dumbfounded.  “Yura?”  Otabek tried to ask what was wrong, but Yuri cut him off.

            “Okay, something is way off with you today.  What the fuck is going on, Beka?”

            The Kazakh blinked, legitimately surprised that Yuri had picked up on his bad mood.  He thought he had mastered the art of hiding his feelings.  But then again, Yuri was deceptively observant, and although he would do everything in his power to make it seem like he didn’t care about anybody but himself, Otabek knew by now that Yuri actually had more empathy in his little finger than most people had in their whole beings.

            Otabek opened his mouth to say something, but again Yuri cut him off. “Don’t you dare give me that ‘it’s nothing’ bullshit.  I know you.  Something is eating you alive.  I swear to god, I wish you just fucking _talk_ to me sometimes—“  
            This time it was Otabek who finally cut Yuri off. “Oh for fuck’s sake Yura,” He growled, shocking Yuri at his rare use of profane language. “Just shut up and kiss me already!”

            Yuri barely had a moment to process Otabek’s words before their lips were crashed together, Otabek’s insistent and hot while Yuri’s were still and unyielding, too surprised to react.  But after a few moments, Otabek felt Yuri smile against his lips as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and pulling him closer.  The kissing became more heated, tongues fighting their way into each other’s mouths, and Otabek’s hands eventually wandered lower down Yuri’s waist until he was grabbing his ass with both hands and pressing him up against the brick wall of a nearby building.  It wasn’t until he heard a passerby yell “Get a fucking room, pervs!” that they broke apart, breathless and flushed.

            “That was…wow,” Yuri said, at a complete loss for words.

            Otabek nodded his agreement, the tips of his ears flaming bright red. “I uh, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time,” he mumbled.

            Yuri broke out into one of his rare grins, and Otabek felt his heart melt a little. “Good.  ‘Cause I have too.”

            Otabek leaned forward and placed one more chaste kiss to Yuri’s lips before asking, “Maybe we should head back to your place and we can pick up where we left off?”

            Yuri’s grin turned into a devilish smirk at that. “Damn right we are.  I do have one question though.”

            “Oh?” Otabek pushed off the wall and fell into step with Yuri as they turned around and started making their way back to Yuri’s apartment.

            “Shouldn’t your line have been ‘Are you going to kiss me or not?’  That’s kind of our thing, isn’t it?”

            Otabek made a face at that. “In this case, no.  I’m pretty sure that’s the name of an American country song, and as a DJ I just can’t do that.”

            Yuri about fell over from laughing at that realization.  Otabek put an arm around his shoulders to steady him.  When Yuri finally caught his breath again, he pulled Otabek’s hand from his shoulder and laced their fingers together before practically sprinting all the way back to his apartment.


	3. Dance With Me! (Otayuri, SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another prompt I got on Tumblr! This one is for pixiecodesnowbaz <3 
> 
> Come follow me and send me a prompt if you want! theinsanefox . tumblr . com
> 
> I'm officially done with all of the prompts sitting my ask box, so this might be a sign to get back to work on A Thorn In the Tiger's Paw.

            When Otabek and Yuri first met on that fateful day in Barcelona, he had blatantly told the Russian that he had cut ballet from his life after Yakov’s summer camp where they had originally met as children.  Although it was unconventional for a professional figure skater to refuse ballet training, Otabek had long since proven that there is more than one right way to reach the top of the podium.  Ballet was not something he himself participated in, but he had won more than his fair share of gold medals by now in both the Grand Prix series and Worlds.

            That being said, he did absolutely had a weakness for watching Yuri as he practiced with Lilia, twirling around the studio on those long, beautiful legs of his.

            At 18, Yuri had finally grown into his body.  While he had certainly grown much taller and filled out over the years, he still maintained that lithe, strong form that made him so perfect for both ballet and figure skating.  Every time Otabek came to visit him in St. Petersburg, Yuri would get halfway through his practice before turning to Otabek and yelling “Dance with me, Beka!” 

Lilia would start screaming at Yuri to focus but he would ignore her, waiting on his best friend’s response.  Every time, Otabek would politely decline, and inform Yuri he was perfectly happy just to watch. 

            He knew Yuri was usually confused and a little hurt by Otabek’s rejection, but Otabek had remained firm in his dislike of this particular form of dance over the years.  After all, Yuri’s own coach was the one who had made it very clear to him at the tender age of 13 that he had absolutely no talent for it.  And while professional athletes are tough, Otabek could not deny that that particular realization had hurt him.  Maybe that was why he had drifted to DJ’ing over the years, because he was in control of the music and the dancing done in clubs was limited to the seductive gyrating of bodies in a dark room.  There was no way to show the world just how inflexible and clumsy you really were, and nobody to see the less than sexy sweat dripping down your face.

            On a particularly hot July day, Otabek was once again sitting on the side of the studio and making notes on new routines and music while Yuri finished his practice for the day.  After a few heated words with Lilia, the older woman left, telling Yuri she trusted him to properly cool down and to have Otabek help him with his stretches. 

            So while Yuri did a few lazy movements to bring his heart rate back down, he wandered over to the small set of speakers where he had was phone plugged in.  Otabek was vaguely wondering what he was doing when a familiar song started playing from the small set.  He snorted when WALK THE MOON’s “Shut Up and Dance With Me” starting playing over the speakers. 

            “Seriously, Yura?” Otabek couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

            The smirk he got in response was that devilish one he had come to love over the years. “Fucking serious,” Yuri held out his hand to Otabek, the look on his face saying that he wasn’t giving Otabek an option. “So shut up and dance with me, Beka!”

            Maybe it was the way the late afternoon sunlight had lit Yuri’s golden hair aglow so that he looked like he had a halo, contradicting his hell cat personality.  Or maybe it was the way his green eyes sparkled at the idea of dancing with his favorite person.  But something in Otabek finally caved and he took Yuri’s hand, before they moved to the middle of the studio where they began to dance.

            It was uncoordinated and not as graceful as Yuri usually was, mostly a lot of hips swaying and bodies moving in time with the rhythm, but by the end of the song both of the men were laughing and grinning like idiots.  Otabek was worked up on such a high of happy emotions that he was shocked when Yuri leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his lips.  It was brief, but as soon as Yuri tried to pull back, Otabek regained his senses and grabbed Yuri’s face to pull him back into a deeply passionate kiss.

            After a few minutes they came up for breath and Otabek watched Yuri through heavily lidded eyes. “If I had known dancing with you was all it would take, I would have agreed to it years ago.”

            “Why do you think I always ask you to dance with me?” Yuri rolled his eyes, leaning heavily on Otabek’s chest while he regained his breath.

            “Hm, guess I was just oblivious,” Otabek laughed.

            “Damn right, you are,” Yuri grinned. “Now how about we finish my stretches and go get some dinner?”

            “Sounds fantastic,” Otabek replied, then helped Yuri sink into a perfect split.


	4. Breathe Me (Otayuri, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16: "I never meant to hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for this one! I can't help it, this is what I thought of when I got sent this prompt! I was crying while I wrote it and now I'm leaving to catch a flight for a business trip and yeah...please don't hate me everyone!
> 
> I was in a huge rush to publish this since I'm leaving for a week and this had been sitting in my inbox for a while. I'll go back and fix mistakes at a later time. 
> 
> I'M SO SORRY!

**Prompt 16: “I never meant to hurt you.”**

            His entire life, Yuri had always shut people out.  His father had walked out on him when he was only seven.  By the time he was ten, his mother had turned to drinking her problems away every single night, until one night he came home from practice to find her passed out on the floor of their living room and she was not responding to anything little Yuri did to wake her up.  The neighbors eventually heard his distraught wailing and when they saw what had happened, immediately called for an ambulance and arranged for Nikolai to come pick him up.  His mother survived, but was quickly deemed unfit to raise a child, so he moved in with Grandpa.  From then on, Grandpa was the only person in his life that Yuri trusted.

            That is, until Otabek came into his life.  He literally swooped him and saved him from his crazy fans like some prince in one of those bullshit fairy tales Mila used to make him read with her when they were children—if that prince were riding a motorcycle and clad in leather, rather than a white horse and shining armor.

            It was terrifying how fast and hard Yuri fell for Otabek.  Within just days of reuniting, they were sharing his exhibition skate after the Grand Prix Final, doing the Welcome to the Madness routine that was pure sex on ice.  When Otabek pulled his glove off with his teeth, Yuri could no longer deny that he wanted to be more than just best friends with the Kazakh.  And that scared him even more than the whirlwind friendship they had established in such a short time.

            By the end of December, they were dating.  And Yuri knew for the first time what it felt like to be in love.  The distance was brutal, but they were able to make it work, between phone calls, Skype, and social media.  It was never quite enough, but it helped carry them through until the next time they could be together and touch each other.

            In March, Otabek surprised Yuri by flying to St. Petersburg for his birthday.  And after a night of being with friends, dancing, and riding around on Otabek’s rented motorcycle, they found themselves back at Lilia’s, only she and Yakov had gone on vacation and left Yuri alone for the week.  So it was only natural that, high on the adrenaline of the motorcycle ride and the rare great mood Yuri was in, they fell into bed and Yuri lost his virginity in the best way possible.  It was the greatest gift he could have gotten that night.

            Two years later, when Yuri was 18 and Otabek was 20, Otabek was able to move to St. Petersburg to train under Viktor.  It was without question that he and Yuri would move in together, finally able to be together all the time after spending so much time in a long distance relationship.

            It was rough in the beginning, as they hadn’t realized how much different living together was from being in a long distance relationship for over two years.  They fought more, noticed quirks about the other that drove them nuts, but in the end they always made up and realized that these little things just made them love each other even more.

            And then it all fell apart that fateful night.  Viktor had released Yuri from practice an hour earlier than usual, saying something about having a special night planned with Katsuki.  Yuri didn’t argue, and was perfectly happy to get home and for once be able to cook dinner for Otabek, who had used today as a rest day.

            When walked in the door and threw his keys on the kitchen table, he heard a suspicious ‘thunk’ come from the bedroom.  At first he figured it was just Potya jumping off the bed and was on her way out to greet him.  But then he heard the sharp hiss of a whisper and someone saying to be quiet.

            Yuri already felt his heart fall into his stomach as he walked down the hallway, fearing what he was going to find on the other side of that door.  “Beka?” he called, hesitating just outside the closed door to the bedroom.  Maybe it was all in his head, maybe it was nothing.

            But when he threw open that door and found a very naked Otabek scrambling to find his pants and another very naked JJ looking ashamed while pulling his shirt back on, Yuri felt his heart shatter into a million fucking pieces.

            “What the fuck, Otabek?” He snarled, making sure to emphasize the lack of his nickname for the other man.  In all their years together, he had only used Otabek’s actually name twice, when they had gotten into some really awful fights.  Those now seemed so small in hindsight.

            “Yura, please, I can explain—“ Otabek tried, but stopped when he saw the look in Yuri’s eyes. 

            Those eyes of a soldier, now filled with tears and absolute disgust for the man in front of him.  Otabek knew he had fucked up beyond repair, and he suddenly realized that he was about to lose everything he had ever cared out.

            “Get your shit and get out of my apartment!” Yuri cried.

            He then turned to JJ and picked up the lamp on the side of the bed before launching it across the room.  JJ ducked at the last second and just barely missed being cut by the shrapnel of shattered ceramic as the lamp hit the wall and exploded. “And you! I never want to see your fucking face again!  You hear me?!”

            At this point, JJ grabbed his keys and sprinted out the front door without so much as a backwards glance.

            “Yura, please, I never meant to hurt you,” Otabek was crying now too. “It was just a onetime thing, it meant nothing.”

            “I don’t want to hear it,” Yuri’s voice was no longer screaming.  It had gone soft and dangerously low. “Just leave.  Now.”

            Yuri left the bedroom to stand in the kitchen, unable to look at Otabek or the space that they had shared intimately so many times, now soiled with infidelity and heartbreak.

            Otabek grabbed a few things and tossed them into his backpack before making his way out to the hallway.  Before he grabbed the handle of the front door, he turned one last time and said, just loudly enough that he knew Yuri could hear him, “I hope you can someday forgive me.  I’ll always love you more than anybody else.”

            With that, Yuri heard the front door click shut and he finally allowed himself to collapse on the floor of their kitchen, sobbing louder than he ever had before.  At one point Potya had made her way out to the kitchen, probably after hiding during the whole scene.  She meowed softly at Yuri, rubbing up against his face.  When that did nothing to get Yuri to reach out and pet her, she slinked away to hide under the couch again.

            A knock on the front door caused Yuri to jerk his head up, screaming “Fuck off, Otabek!  I never want to see you again!”

            But when the door opened, he saw red hair and blue eyes instead of dark eyes and an undercut.

            “Yurochka?” Mila gasped, running to her best friend and wrapping him in a tight embrace. “What the fuck happened?  I passed Otabek on the way in and he was crying.  He wouldn’t say anything, just got on his bike and took off.”

            Yuri choked on another sob but for once allowed Mila to smother him in a sisterly embrace. “Baba, we’re done.  I caught him with JJ.  I never—I never thought he’d be the one to hurt me.”

            Mila hugged Yuri tighter, allowing him to cry on her shoulder for the better part of an hour.  She kept whispering that she was going to help him, but more importantly she was going to castrate Otabek and then kill both him and JJ, then feed them their own dicks.

            Despite himself, Yuri chuckled very slightly at that last one.  When Mila finally let him go to stand up and drag him up with her, he begged her not to go anywhere tonight.  She informed him that she was staying with him for as long as he needed, and if he would rather get away from their place, he could come stay with her and Sara.  He decided that last idea sounded better, so he packed a few basics and they made their way back to Mila’s.

 

            Months later, during the Grand Prix Series, Yuri was relieved to find out he and Otabek had not been assigned to any of the same competitions.  They hadn’t spoken since that night, and last Yuri had interacted with anyone close to Otabek had been when one of his DJ friends had shown up to get his stuff from the apartment.  He still didn’t think he would keep it together the next time he saw his former lover.

            So when the Trophee de France was going, he couldn’t avoid that everyone at the rink was watching the routines in the break room.  As soon as he saw Otabek come onto the screen, he admitted he felt slightly better knowing the Kazakh looked as horrible as he felt these days.  He didn’t want to watch the routine, so he got up to leave.  However, as soon as he heard the opening chords to the song, Yuri stopped against his better judgement to watch.

            It was Sia’s “Breathe Me,” and Yuri heard the announcer say that Otabek’s theme for the season was regret. 

 _Good_ , Yuri thought to himself acidly. _Regret your mistake with every fiber of your being.  I hope you’re hurting as much as you hurt me._

            The routine was beautiful, he hated to admit, and he could feel the deep sadness and regret poured into every movement.  But it was the ending pose that struck a nerve with him.

            Probably because it wasn’t a pose.  It was just Otabek collapsing to his knees on the ice and breaking down into fitful sobs that radiated pain.

            Unable to watch anymore, Yuri turned and stormed out of the rink.  Everyone knew better than to say anything, the news of his and Otabek’s breakup had been all over the skating world the minute Yuri changed his relationship status on Facebook and deleted every single picture of the two of them together on Instagram.

            Later that evening, he saw a post on Otabek’s Twitter account.  He knew how rarely Otabek posted on social media, and when he saw the tweet, he sneered.

            _I hope you were watching today.  I meant every part of it._

            He was even more surprised when he got a simple text from JJ of all people.  That alone was almost enough for him to chuck his phone across the room, but something stopped him.

            _I know I’m the last person you ever want to hear from, but Otabek is in real pain.  I take full blame for what happened, I laid it on real thick about Isabella and me breaking up and told him I had always had a thing for him when we skated together in Canada._

_Anyway, just know that he really does love you and regrets hurting you.  Maybe you should give him another chance?_

            Yuri didn’t say anything in response to the text.  Instead, he went to Twitter and replied with his own vague Tweet:

            _Maybe you should have thought of that before throwing away the best thing that ever happened to you._

            With that, Yuri logged out of all his social media accounts, unable to stand the notifications about it coming in.  When he found a silent corner of the men’s locker room, he allowed himself to sink to the floor and cry for the first time since the night he had caught Otabek cheating on him.

            He knew he’d been ruined emotionally once and for all and vowed to never fall in love again.


	5. Are You Upset With Me? (Otayuri, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Crescendotayuri on Tumblr. Thank you for this dear! Wasn't as angsty as the last piece but I'm glad you liked it! <3
> 
> Once again this is un-beta'd. Might be time to find out though.

Yuri never knew where these moods came from.  One minute he would be his usual prickly and sarcastic self, the next he would feel the anxiety grip him so tightly that he thought he would suffocate.  The self-doubt would suddenly creep its way so deep into his heart, that it would lay eggs and multiply until he had several generations of demons living inside him, telling him that he wasn’t good enough, nobody loved him, and they would all leave him eventually--just like Mama and Papa had.

Although he knew this wasn’t the case, he was always terrified that one day Otabek would wake up and decide that he’d had enough of Yuri and his bullshit.  That Yuri would one day reach out to find nothing but a cold bed, maybe a note saying that Otabek never loved him and he didn’t want to be with him anymore.  It was pointless, he knew, to convince himself and get worked up about something that hadn’t happened.  But trying to explain that to his brain when he was in one of these moods was as useful as nailing Jell-O to a tree.

It was amazing how intuitive Otabek was to these mood swings of Yuri’s.  Often the blonde would get really quiet and stop talking when he was like this, which was a sure-fire sign that something was off.  Without a word, Otabek would usually pull Yuri into his lap and sit there stroking his hair until he was feeling better.  If that didn’t work, Otabek would turn on one of Yuri’s favorite movies and settle on the couch with him, wrapping them both in a fuzzy blanket until his partner was laughing or crying—showing any emotion that caused him to turn to Otabek and just fucking talk was good.

And when all else failed, Otabek would carry Yuri back to the bedroom and slowly, almost tortuously, take him apart.  Bit by bit, Yuri’s walls would come down with every article of clothing tossed to the floor, until they were both naked and Otabek had thrown him down on the mattress to make love to him at such a slow, sweet pace that Yuri thought he’d die before he’d ever manage to come.  Although he cursed and hissed at him the whole time for more, to go faster, harder, Yuri was such a mewling mess at the end that any problem seemed so insignificant as he laid in Otabek’s arms in their post-coital bliss.

Other nights, there was nothing Otabek could do to reach Yuri.  He knew it wasn’t personal, but it scared the ever-loving shit out of him every time Yuri would withdraw like that.  He’d retreat so far into himself that it was like he wasn’t even there anymore, Otabek’s pleads may as well have been thrown against a brick wall. 

Tonight was one of those nights.

Otabek reached out to stroke his lover’s bare back, silently admiring the beauty of the moonlight on his pale skin.  Yuri was deathly silent, something that terrified Otabek to his core.  Yuri was loud, always screaming about something, and was only ever quiet if he was eating, asleep, or had Otabek’s cock in his mouth.

“Yura,” he whispered, afraid that talking any louder would frighten him like a stray cat.

He leaned forward and placed a series of gentle kisses on Yuri’s back, working his way up to his shoulder until Otabek was draped over the blonde.  “Hey, what’s wrong?  Are you upset with me?”

Yuri let out a choked noise that sounded so pathetic, Otabek felt a piece of his heart break while Yuri turned around in his arms to face him.

The tears welling in those glass green eyes spoke volumes of the pain and silent suffering Yuri’s emotions were putting him through.  It killed Otabek to see him like this, but knew there was nothing he could do until Yuri was ready to talk.

“Beka—Beka, promise you’ll never leave me,” Yuri whispered so softly, Otabek wasn’t sure that he’d heard him right.

“Leave you?” He asked, shocked that Yuri would say such a thing. “Yura, I would never—I’m not going anywhere.  You know this.  Where is this coming from?”

Yuri let out a loud sob and buried his face in Otabek’s shoulder.  “Everybody does eventually.  Mama did, Papa did, Viktor did...I’m just a burden to everyone.  I’ve made it this long but if you leave me, I don’t think I’d survive it.”

Otabek didn’t know what to do, so he just pulled Yuri as close to his chest as he could without suffocating him, stroking his hair and making soft, comforting noises, while at the same time his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.  He hated everyone who had ever hurt Yuri, wanted to find them all and hurt them as badly as they had hurt one of the most loving, genuine people he’d ever known.  (Although he did make a mental note to give Viktor a long lecture about how he’d emotionally damaged Yuri when he’d fucked off to Japan and broke his promise the way he did all of those years ago.  He knew it wasn’t intentional and Viktor was just trying to get to Yuuri again, but that kind of thing could really mess with someone who already struggled with abandonment issues).

All he could do now was prove to Yuri and keep reassuring that he wasn’t going to go anywhere.  Otabek loved Yuri more than he’d ever loved anybody before, loved him so much that there were times when he thought his heart would burst from how full it was.

Eventually, Yuri cried himself out and had fallen asleep.  Otabek placed a kiss to the crown of his head, and continued to tell Yuri how much he loved him until he was also asleep.

Otabek may not know what the future held, but he’d be damned if he’d ever let go of Yuri or their love.  He’d prove to Yuri once and for all that not everybody will leave or hurt him.  He’d waited I five years after that ballet camp to introduce himself to Yuri again, just for a chance to be his friend, so he was in this for the long haul. 

Sometimes, just sometimes, he was able to find the silver lining in these long, emotional nights when they’d wake up the following morning, limbs entangled in each other and Yuri looking finally at peace as he slowly dragged himself out from slumber.  The way the sunlight hit his golden hair always caused Otabek’s breath to hitch, and at that, Yuri would sleepily turn to his lover and capture his lips in a long, sweet kiss.

“Thank you for putting up with me and loving me through all of my flaws,” Yuri whispered.

“Always,” Otabek replied.  “You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

The smile the graced Yuri’s lips was so beautiful that Otabek thought he’d died right there and was currently in bed with an angel.  He leaned down and whispered, “I love you so much, Yura.  But we really have to get up now and go to practice.”

“Mmm, fuck the old man,” Yuri’s voice was muffled from its spot buried in Otabek’s shoulder.  “Let’s just stay here and cuddle and fuck all day.”

“Oh Yura,” Otabek laughed. “I would love nothing more than that, but we have the Four Continents and Europeans coming up.  Not the time to be skipping practice.”

“Ugh, stop being so sensible!” Yuri groaned, finally forcing himself up off the bed. “Fine.  But quickie in the shower before we leave?”

Otabek followed Yuri towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway, stopping every few feet to grab him around the waist from behind and place kisses on his neck or nibble on his ear. “I think we can be a little late for practice anyway…”

“You’re so bad, Altin.  I fucking love it.”

Otabek gave him a light smack on the ass and growled. “Shower.  Now.”

Yuri didn’t have to be told twice.

It was mornings like these that kept him going.  Those stolen moments of domesticity and intimacy found only between two people that were so deeply in love that it had become hard to tell where Yuri ended and Otabek began.

Yuri may have convinced himself that he was unworthy of love, or that Otabek would one day grow tired of him, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying to work through his emotions.

In the meantime, he had a very attractive, very naked boyfriend waiting for him in the shower and he was more than happy to drown his endless thoughts with as he was relentlessly fucked into another dimension.  Or something like that.

           

 


	6. Breathe Me, Part II (Otayuri, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst prompt from Tumblr "I'll do anything, just talk to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...need to learn to keep this much shorter OTL. 1300 words is NOT a drabble, Foxy!

            It had been two years since they had broken up.  Two years, three weeks, and two days exactly since the night Yuri had come home early from practice to find Otabek, the love of his life, in their bed with none other than Jean-Jacques fucking Leroy.  Yuri had known that they were friends long before he had ever come into the picture, but damn if that didn’t make the betrayal hurt that much more.

            He’d spent the first month after that living on Mila and Sara’s couch, unable to bear the thought of going back to the apartment that they had shared, sleep in the bed that had once been where they had made love until sunrise and then had it ruined by Otabek’s tryst with JJ.  He could barely even make it into the kitchen to feed Potya most days, looking at the counters where Otabek had once bent him over and fucked into him while the piroshky they were cooking was forgotten, burned beyond repair.  There was still a slight soot stain on the tile above the stove from that time, and Yuri’s stomach churned every time he looked at it, unable to think of anything else but Otabek’s smell, Otabek’s cock inside him, that grunting sound Otabek made whenever he came…

            Yuri made it a whole month after coming back before he decided he couldn’t take it anymore.  The money lost on breaking the lease no longer mattered, he just knew he was going to suffocate and slowly lose his mind if he remained in the space he had once so intimately shared with the only person he ever loved.

            With much reluctance, he agreed to move into the spare bedroom at Viktor and Yuuri’s place.  He hated to be in his twenties and living with them, but he also knew that living alone was not a good idea for his mental health at the moment.  Despite his expectations, the old couple were surprisingly respectful of him, never once prodding him to open up about what happened. 

            Yuri was taking a rest day one warm day in April.  Viktor and Yuuri were coaching their students at the rink and wouldn’t be back until dinner, so Yuri was sitting in a small chair in the living room reading a book while Potya was curled up on his lap, purring contentedly as he ran his fingers absent-mindedly through her fur.  He’d been living with the old couple for a little over a year by then.  Everybody around him had noticed how much Yuri had changed over this time.  He was no longer loud and brash like in his first days of the Senior Division.  He’d become sullen, quiet, and more and more withdrawn.  He knew he was severely depressed and should see somebody about it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to admit that Otabek had broken him that badly.  It was bad enough with Katsudon constantly hovering, offering his support and experience with mental illness as guidance, with Viktor giving him those sad glances across the dining room table while they ate together like some surrogate family unit.

            The ding of an incoming text caught his attention.  He hadn’t heard from JJ since he’d tried to text him about Otabek in the fall after their breakup.  He figured Leroy had been smart enough to know not to contact him again.  But for some reason the asshole had the gall to try reaching out again, after he was equally responsible for the destruction of Yuri’s only serious relationship as Otabek.

            _Otabek isn’t coming back to skating next year.  Please, just talk to him.  You’re the only person he’ll listen to.  You know he’s too young to retire._

            Yuri sneered at the text.  Against his better judgement, he actually responded this time.

            _That’s not my problem anymore.  The two of you made sure of that.  Don’t ever fucking text me again_.

            With that, he shut his phone off and went back to reading, ignoring the tears that dripped down from the corners of his eyes.  Potya meowed softly at him and batted his hand with her head.  Yuri couldn’t help but think how pathetic he’d become, needing his cat to comfort him.

 

* * *

 

 

            Another year passed and Otabek did not return to skating, just as JJ had said.  In a way, it was a relief for Yuri.  He no longer had to worry about running into his ex at competitions.  Slowly but surely, he began to heal.  He was back to being the top figure skater in the world, taking gold at the Grand Prix Final, Silver at Europeans, and another gold at Worlds.  He was on top of the world and proving to everybody, including himself, that he could do this on his own—just like everything else in his life up until Otabek had come along.

            It was after the medal ceremony at Worlds, Yuuri and Viktor had made sure to get lots of photos of them hugging Yuri tight and posting all over social media how proud they were of their favorite student and adopted little brother (much to Yuri’s pseudo-disgust-- but he would never admit he actually loved how much they cared about him).  They had parted ways with Yuri to go out to dinner and although they offered to bring him along, he was exhausted and honestly not up for social interaction, so he declined in favor of room service and going to bed early.

            So, when he heard the knock on the door, he walked up to it in nothing more than a pair of boxer briefs and one of those fuzzy robes the hotel leaves in the room for guests.  Yuri just assumed it was the room service he ordered _finally_ arriving, so when he opened the door, ready to bite the head off of the poor delivery boy, his heart froze.

            Standing in front of him was the last person he ever wanted to see again.  He admitted, Otabek looked like total shit.  His eyes were red and puffy, like he’d been crying, his undercut was grown out and looked awful, clothes were askew and Yuri could tell he’d lost weight.  It was almost comforting.  Almost.

            “What do you want?” Yuri snarled, fighting every instinct in his body yelling at him to slam the door in the other man’s face and never look at him again.

            “Yura, please,” Otabek’s voice came out in a broken half plea, half sob. “I’ll do anything, just talk to me.”

            “Why?  What could you possibly have to say?  That you’re sorry?  That it was all a mistake?” Yuri was yelling now, he didn’t care if the other guests could hear him and would make a noise complaint. “Do you think that makes it okay?  You fucking broke my heart.  You cheated on me with my rival.  Even if I could forgive that, what would make you think I could ever trust you again?”  
            The ashamed wince from Otabek made Yuri feel oddly satisfied.  Looking away, Yuri murmured, “Just go.  There’s nothing for you to say that will change anything.”

            With that he slammed the door in Otabek’s face.  A piece of his heart broke when heard the unmistakable sound of a sob coming from the other side, but he knew he’d done the right thing.  He waited until he heard the footsteps disappear before collapsing on his bed, crying tears he had held back for the last two years, not even bothering to get up when room service finally did arrive.


	7. I Can't Stand the Silence Between Us (Otayuri, SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Hazel-Abyss for the prompt on Tumblr!!

            The sound of the phone ringing over and over was as loud as thunder in Yuri’s ears as he called Otabek for what had to be the hundredth time that night.  He knew there would be no answer, just like every other time so far, but it didn’t stop him from trying to reach his lover.  Or was he an ex-lover?  Yuri honestly didn’t even know what to call Otabek at this point, and that was almost as terrifying as the radio silence between them.

            He heard the familiar beep of voicemail picking up, so Yuri sighed and found himself leaving yet another voicemail that he knew would go unanswered.

            “Beka—Beka please call me.  I know things are fucked up right now.  I know saying I’m sorry won’t make it right.  But please just—just talk to me.  I can’t stand the silence between us.” He took a deep breath before ending the call with a broken little “I love you.”

            Yuri hit the ‘end call’ button and dropped his phone on the floor, startling Potya from her nap near the foot of his bed.  He let out a choked sob before picking his cat up and bringing her close to his face to nuzzle, much to her annoyance, as he fought back the rush of tears that he knew where coming.

            “Oh Potya, I fucked up so badly,” He choked out between gasps. “Otabek will never forgive me.  I destroyed his trust.  I don’t deserve to have him as a friend, forget boyfriend anymore!”

            Suddenly, he let go of the cat, allowing her to flee under his bed like she’d been struggling to do the entirety of that outburst.  He knew that having a best friend was too good to be true.  He knew having a lover was just the universe playing a sick joke on him and waiting for the opportunity to destroy the small shred of happiness he had ever had; it destroyed the only love he had ever known outside of his small family, both biological and adopted.

            Deep down, Yuri knew he would most likely never hear from Otabek again.  But instead of facing that fact, he curled in around himself on the bed and sobbed loudly until he was out of breath and sleeping fitfully over the covers.


	8. What do you want me to say?  Do you want me to lie and say I love you? (Phiciaociao, SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is all Phayte's fault. She requested it, and she always gets her way. (Love you!)

            “Coach, I don’t understand…” Phichit was reeling.  He’d been nothing but loyal to Celestino ever since he trained with him in Detroit.  The man had picked up and moved to Bangkok to continue training him when he wanted to move home after Yuuri left, for fuck’s sake!

            They’d been through so much together.  Once Celestino’s divorce had been final, Phichit had been there with a shoulder to cry on.  Their relationship had eventually evolved from just a coach-pupil one, to a relationship akin to Yuuri and Viktor.  At least, so Phichit had thought.

            “Celestino, what happened?  Just yesterday everything was fine!  What the hell?” Phichit was trying not to yell.  He’d never liked yelling, he’d always been the calm and cheerful one of his friends.  Screaming and anger didn’t suit him.

            “What do you want me to say?  Do you want me to lie and say I love you?” Celestino snapped. “Because that’s what it would be—a lie.  You were convenient at the time.  Now Francesca and I are getting back together, and I don’t need you anymore.”

            With a flourish of long hair and strong facial features, Celestino turned on his heel and stormed out of the locker room where he and Phichit had been arguing. 

            As Phichit felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces, he suddenly understood what Viktor must have felt like after Yuuri had accidentally rejected him.  Phichit was usually the one providing comfort to his friends, not the one seeking it out.  But before he realized what he was doing, his phone was out and he was Face Timing Yuuri, never needing his best friend before as much as he did in that moment.


	9. Are You Jealous? (JJBek, SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from my darling Hazel-Abyss over on Tumblr! <3

Otabek held back a growl when he looked over to where JJ was standing at the barrier of the rink.  For some reason, that Isabella girl had shown up to watch them practice.  Again.  She had been by every day so far that week to watch their practice and would stand at edge of the rink and wait for JJ to take a break so she could flirt with him. 

            He had no idea _why_ it bugged him so much that Isabella would flirt so shamelessly with JJ.  Maybe it was more because JJ would always flirt _back._   And even that didn’t make sense to him, because Otabek and JJ were barely even friends.  Otabek had come to Canada almost a year ago to train, but he had no intentions of making friends.  All that mattered was getting better and proving to that blonde kid he met several years ago back in Yakov’s training camp that he _would_ become a great figure skater, just like him.

            Trying not to focus on it too much, Otabek sped up and launched himself into a triple flip.

 

            Once practice was over and they were changing in the locker rooms, JJ was doing his best to make friendly small talk and rib Otabek a little, but the Kazakh wasn’t biting.  Flustered and confused, JJ finally asked him, “Hey, Bella and I were talking about going to see a movie tonight.  Do you want to come with us?”

            “No,” Otabek immediately snapped, not even stopping to think about it.

            Surprised, JJ stared at him owlishly, blue eyes blinking slowly.  “The hell, dude?  What is your problem with Bella?”

            “Who says I have a problem with her?” Otabek responded while slamming his locker shut, perhaps a _touch_ harder than necessary.

            Blue eyes narrowed as Otabek gathered up his things and started walking towards the showers, towel thrown over his shoulder.  Suddenly angry, JJ grabbed the shorter boy by the shoulder and spun him around so that they were face to face.

            “Bullshit.  I see the way you glare at her whenever she comes to watch us practice.  Why do you hate her?  She’s never done anything to you!”

            Otabek met JJ’s glare with one of his own. “Because she distracts you from skating.  As soon as she shows up you drop whatever you’re doing and go flirt with her.  Even your parents are getting sick of it.  We’re here to skate, not socialize!”

            If possible, JJ looked even more surprised and confused than he had earlier.  But Otabek saw the instant the realization hit him, as JJ leaned over and asked, “Beks are you…are you jealous?”

            “No!” Fighting to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks, Otabek shrugged JJ’s hand off of his shoulder, before turning around and stomping over to the shower stalls.

            JJ couldn’t help but smile at the exchange.  He realized it was the most emotion he had ever seen Otabek express in the year or so that he’d been with him in Toronto, and it made him strangely happy to know that Otabek actually cared.


	10. Things You Said Under the Stars and In the Grass (Otayuri, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt sent to me by the lovely [otayuri_oh_nice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuri_oh_nice/pseuds/otayuri_oh_nice) over on Tumblr! Hope you like it, darling! <3

            It had been two years since Otabek and Yuri had started dating.  Two long, wonderful years full of endless love, as well as endless fights.  Otabek had always thought of himself as a calm person, and while Yuri had certainly mellowed over the years, he somehow always knew just how to push Otabek’s buttons in the best possible way.  And while the fights were always intense and left them feeling emotionally raw, the makeup sex that they usually led to was _explosive_.  It almost made it worth the fight.

            But this time, Otabek had a feeling that he’d fucked up more than usual.  And when his usual methods of winning Yuri’s affections back fell flat this time around, he knew he had to step up his game.

            And that was how Otabek found himself standing outside of his own bedroom window in the middle of the night, throwing rocks at the glass like some dumb teenage romantic comedy with one hand, while clutching a bouquet of Yuri’s favorite flowers in the other.

            It only took a few pebbles before a familiar blonde head was sticking out of the window, Yuri barking at Otabek to get lost. 

            “Yura, please!  I’m trying to make it up to you!”

            “Well you should have thought of that before you fucked up!” Yuri shot back, but didn’t close the window.  Otabek took that as a small victory.

            “Please come down?  I want to show you something.  I really am sorry…”

            Yuri’s head disappeared back inside for a few seconds, the sound of cursing and a few crashes could be heard from where Otabek was standing outside.  When Yuri stuck his head back out the window again, he was wearing a jacket and snapped, “Fine!  But this better be worth it!”

            Otabek just grinned as Yuri slammed the window shut and made his way down to the driveway.

 

            “Okay, seriously, Beka!  Where the fuck are you taking me?” Yuri called over the wind as it ripped through his hair.  Although he had put on a helmet, he hadn’t bothered to tie his long hair back and he was seriously regretting that decision as it kept getting stuck in his face.

            “You’ll see,” Otabek gave the same answer he’d given the last five times Yuri had asked that question.

            Otabek couldn’t help but smirk as Yuri buried his face in the back of his jacket, grumbling the whole time about cryptic boyfriends and that this better be worth it.

            After about an hour, Otabek pulled over to the side of a dirt road and killed the engine on the bike.  He nudged Yuri, making sure the younger man hadn’t fallen asleep on the way over.  He got a groan and a light smack in return, causing him to chuckle.  It was a sign Yuri was forgiving him.  “We’re here,” Otabek stated, hoping it would get Yuri up and off the bike.

            Green eyes blinked as Yuri tried to take in the scene around them, allowing himself a minute to adjust to the darkness.  Otabek had brought him to a beautiful field that dropped off the side of a steep hill into a valley below them.  At the bottom of the valley was a small pond, off of which the full moon was reflecting brightly.  A couple of ducks and a swan even swam in the pond, an unusual sight for this late at night, and Yuri couldn’t help but smile at the scene before him—especially as he watched an over eager young fox try to sneak up to the ducks’ nest and steal an egg.  The result was a series of loud ‘quacks’ from the angry ducks, and some defensive yips from the fox before it ran off, tail between its legs while the ducks waddled back to their nest.

            “What is this place?” Yuri found himself asking, mesmerized by the silent beauty of the place.

            Otabek rubbed the back of his neck, trying to look cool but only succeeding in looking sheepish. “I used to come here all the time as a kid.  It was my favorite place to walk the family dog and my sisters and I would sled down this hill in the winter.  It’s a special place for me and I wanted to share it with you, Yura.”  
            Yuri opened his mouth and then closed it, repeating this action several times and giving off the image of a gasping goldfish.  He suddenly felt bad for how angry he had been at Otabek earlier, because this place clearly meant something to him.  And as a very private person, Yuri could only imagine how much it meant for Otabek to share this place with him.

            The bouquet of flowers Otabek had been holding since the house reappeared in Yuri’s line of vision.  He took it and mumbled “thanks,” being careful not to further squash the flowers that were a little worse for wear after the bike ride.

            Otabek leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Yuri’s temple. “Come on, I brought a blanket and some of that wine you love.”

            Yuri nodded, still too floored to say anything, so he mutely followed Otabek back towards the back where he pulled a think picnic blanket, a bottle of wine, and a couple of plastic cups from the storage bin attached to the side.

            By the time the blanket was spread out at the top of the hill and the wine poured, Yuri was leaning on Otabek, head resting on his shoulder while he sipped slowly at the wine.  Otabek was concerned that maybe Yuri wasn’t feeling so well, so he began running his free hand gently through the blonde hair while he drank his own wine.

            “Hey Beka?” Yuri finally spoke up as they sat there cuddled on the blanket.

            “Yeah, Yura?” Otabek’s voice was close to his ear, close enough that Yuri could feel the moisture of his breath.

            “I’m sorry for getting mad at you.”

            Otabek let out what could only be described as a relieved sigh. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry too.”

            Yuri was silent for a moment before saying, “What did we even fight about again?”

            The deep bark of laughter that came from Otabek at that startled him into sitting up and looking at his boyfriend. “Does it even matter?” He asked, cupping the side of Yuri’s face and pulling him closer.

            “I guess not,” Yuri finally smiled before he placed his cup down in the grass next to them and leaned into the kiss.

            Next thing either of them knew, their clothes were discarded by the side of the blanket and Otabek was pressing his hard cock into Yuri.  The sneaky bastard must have _known_ Yuri would forgive him, because why else would he just so happen to have a bottle of lube and a few condoms handy when the moment got heated?

            But none of that mattered at this point, as Yuri threw his head back in pleasure as Otabek rocked into him.  While Otabek groaned and thrust into him, Yuri couldn’t help but notice how brightly the stars were shining above his lover’s head.  It was a sight they never got in the city, and something about the beauty of it while they made love under the stars broke down the final wall Yuri had been holding around his heart all day.

            “Ah, Beka, yes!  Right there!” he cried, Otabek drilling into that sensitive spot that made him see stars.

            “Yura,” Otabek groaned in warning.

            “It’s okay, Beka, you can come,” Yuri replied, knowing his own orgasm was close as well.

            Otabek released with a small cry, thrusting through his orgasm while he reached down to pump Yuri.  Between the stimulation against his prostate and Otabek’s hand, Yuri’s own climax hit him in a blinding wave merely seconds later, and with his own cry of pleasure, released all both of their stomachs and chests.

            They collapsed right there, breathing heavily and entwined tightly in each other’s limbs, neither wanting to let go.  Once they had regained some semblance of their breath, Otabek pulled out and used the side of the blanket to clean them off.  He then lay down next to Yuri, pulling him to his chest and murmuring, “I love you so much, Yura.”

            Yuri buried his face in Otabek’s chest, replying “I love you too.”

            They lay there until the night air became too cold for either of them to stand, so they found their clothes and started to redress.  As Otabek found his jacket and threw it over his shoulders, Yuri noticed something small and hard fall out of the pocket.

            “Hey Beka, you dropped something,” he said, leaning over and picking the object up from the ground.

            Otabek’s eyes shot wide open as he realized what was happening, snapping a “Wait!” at Yuri, but was too late.

            Yuri held the small velvet box in his hand, green eyes brimming with tears and a look that could only be described as hope.  “Beka is this—is this what I think it is?”

            The groan that came from Otabek sounded disappointed but not necessarily unhappy. “Yes.  I had everything planned out, I was going to take you to the rink and I was going to ask if you wanted to run through Welcome to the Madness again, and at the part where I bit your glove off originally, I was going to get down on one knee and—oof!”

            He didn’t even get to finish as Yuri tackled him to the ground in a blur of blonde hair and cheetah print as the Russian screamed “Yes!  Holy shit, _yes!_ ”

            Too shocked to fully process what had just happened, Otabek blinked, stating, “Yuri, I didn’t even get to ask.  You haven’t even looked at the ring.”

            “Doesn’t matter.  You’re planning on asking and the answer is yes!”  Yuri was crying now, full on choked sobs with snot, hiccups, and everything.

            Finally realizing what Yuri was saying, Otabek broke into a huge grin, feeling tears of his own as he grabbed the box from Yuri and pulled out the ring—it was black and had diamonds embedded around the middle, with “Ice Tiger of Russia” engraved on the inside of the band.

            Once he slipped the ring onto Yuri’s outstretched finger, he grabbed his boyfriend—no, _fiancée_ —by the sides of his head and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss.

            “Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky, will you marry me?” He whispered against soft, kiss pliant lips.

            “I already said yes, Altin.”

            “I know, I’ve just wanted to ask you that since Barcelona,” he grinned.

            “Sap,” Yuri rolled his eyes but returned the grin.

            By the time they made it back to their house, the two were giddy and couldn’t wait to tell the world.  Yuri had, of course, taken a photo back in the field, the moonlight glinting off the diamonds in the band while the swan was visible from the pond in the background.  He uploaded it to Instagram, the caption reading.

            _Things you said under the stars and in the grass.  I love you, @otabek-altin. #isaidyes_

           

           

             


	11. I'm Going To Be Late Because You Couldn't Keep It In Your Pants (Otayuri, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples) for sending this prompt on Tumblr! :D

Somehow it always ended up this way. After the exhibition skates were done, they’d go back to whichever room they had decided to share at that competition to get ready for the gala. And without fail, they would only make it about halfway through their routine to prepare for it before someone was inevitably thrown up against a wall or on the bed and fucked into oblivion. 

 

Otabek was the one to lose his resolve this time. Yuri had emerged from the shower with just a flimsy hotel towel tied around his waist. Just as he had bent over to rummage through his suitcase to find the pants he was planning on wearing, he felt a sharp sting in his ass as Otabek smacked it while walking by to the bathroom. Yuri yelped in surprise and when he turned to glare at his boyfriend, was met with a predatory look that would normally send all the blood straight to Yuri’s cock. But they were working on limited time and had to be at this event, no matter how much Yuri would rather stay in the room and let Otabek wring an orgasm or two from him.

 

“Beka,” he whined as the towel was ripped away and he was pressed up against a wall, Otabek kissing and sucking his way down his neck while simultaneously grinding his erection into Yuri’s growing hard on.

 

“God Yura, you’re so hot after winning another gold medal,” Otabek mouthed into Yuri’s shoulder.   
  
“I’m always hot,” Yuri retorted. “But I’m going to be late because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.”   
  
“Good,” Otabek replied, picking Yuri up around the waist and throwing him on the bed.

 

Yuri was no longer able to pretend he wasn’t interested. He was mewling and needy under every touch and ministration of Otabek’s. The moans escaping his throat were so loud that he was honestly surprised none of the neighboring guests had called security, and when Otabek finally pushed into him, Yuri was practically screaming in pleasure.

 

They fucked quickly and brutally, just how they both liked it. And when they both came, it was harsh and brilliant, just like everything else--like lighting a firework too close to yourself and feeling the flash of bright heat burn you briefly before sizzling away to nothing.

 

As they lay in bed, sweaty and trying to regain their breath, they heard someone pounding on the door, followed by Yakov’s voice screaming “Yurochka! You were supposed to be downstairs half an hour ago! Get your ass out here, now!”

 

“Shit!” Yuri sat up, looking at the clock beside the bed. “I’ll be right down, Yakov! I fell asleep, I’m sorry!”

 

The excuse was weak but Yakov seemed to accept it, yelling something about extra suicides next practice and finally leaving them to finish getting ready.

 

Yuri started to get up and got a whiff of himself and groaned. “We’re going to need to take another shower.”

 

He saw the smirk on Otabek’s face and cut him off before he could suggest anything. “Separate showers. I’m in enough trouble for this, I can’t afford to lose my sponsorship to.”

 

Otabek laughed at that and sat up, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s temple. “Sorry, Yura. You’re just too irresistible.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and bumped shoulders with Otabek before heading back into the shower. “Whatever, sap.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Only Have Eyes for You (Otayuri, Punk AU, SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri punk rocker AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr and send me a message for more information about this particular drabble!!

Yuri looked around the dive bar he was currently seated in, casually observing the growing crowd over the rim of his beer. In front of him was a small stage that had seen better days, but the venue was globally famous, despite its rough appearance. It was the first place he had ever watched Otabek perform in--the place where they first met. So when Otabek asked him to come to this show, Yuri couldn’t say no.

 

Now, as Otabek stepped on stage, Yuri was used to the screaming fans throw themselves at his boyfriend. He knew it, he really did: the vocalist was attractive beyond all human reason, and had a singing voice like dark velvet. When he got on stage, leather jacket exposing his chiseled chest beneath it, studded belt no more than a decoration as his pants hung dangerously low on his hips, and light reflecting off the various pieces of metal in his face--Yuri found himself falling in love all over again. Especially when he saw the padlock necklace around Otabek’s neck, glinting under the bright stage lights. It had been a gift for Otabek’s birthday the year before, Yuri joking that if he was going to be the front man for a punk band, then he’d better channel his inner Sid Vicious.  

 

What he’d never told Otabek, though, was that the padlock also represented Yuri’s love for him. That it was a permanent fixture in their lives, and Otabek was locked to him forever in one way or another.

 

Otabek’s voice filled the room, belting out the lyrics that Yuri and the rest of the crowd knew by heart. He continued to observe silently from his seat at the bar, only occasionally exchanging a few words with the bartender, Jean-something. The guy seemed to remember him from the first time Yuri and Otabek had been at this bar since they had ended up making such a scene, but Yuri didn’t care. He was here to watch his boyfriend perform and nothing else.

 

It took everything in Yuri not to snarl possessively when he saw the girls in the front of the crowd begin to reach out and try to touch Otabek as he danced around on the stage. He knew that it was part of dating a musician and that Otabek only had eyes for him, but damn if he didn’t feel a sharp pang of jealousy every time he saw people of all genders try to flirt with what was rightfully his.

 

The set came to an end, and where normally Otabek would start his closing speech to his fans, tonight appeared to be different. Instead of thanking his fans for their support and coming to see the show, he started to say something else.

 

“So tonight is a special night. Three years ago in this very bar, I met the love of my life,” Otabek was saying, gesturing toward Yuri where he sat in the back at the bar.

 

The crowd turned to see who Otabek was talking about, and Yuri raised a cocky, pierced eyebrow at all of them, daring them to say something.

 

“This asshole was standing in the crowd, wearing these red plaid pants and had his undercut dyed in leopard print. And I had never seen someone look so pissed off while watching me perform. So naturally, I just had to meet the hottie that I was sure hated me.”

 

This earned some giggles from the crowd. “Three years later, here we are. I love him more than anything, and just want him to know that I am not going anywhere. So this next song is a new one, and it’s for him.”  

 

Otabek winked at Yuri and the crowd went nuts as he started to sing his final song of the night.

 

It was over faster than Yuri would have liked, but he was silently glowing in his seat as the music drew to a close and Otabek placed the microphone back in its stand before jumping off stage and making his way over to where Yuri sat.

 

The audience settled back into the usual bar buzz as Otabek reached Yuri, staring down at him with the look of utmost affection all over his face.

 

“Nice song,” Yuri smirked as he stood from his seat so that he could be eye level with his boyfriend.

 

“I thought so,” Otabek grinned, leaning in to give Yuri a quick peck on the lips.

 

Yuri smiled at his boyfriend, leaning in so that he could whisper in Otabek’s ear, “Those fan girls of yours need to learn to back off though.”

 

This resulted in a loud bark of laughter from Otabek, causing Yuri to stand back and scowl at his boyfriend.

 

“Babe, you know I only have eyes for you,” Otabek finally managed to say reassuringly as he brought his breathing back under control.

 

“Good,” Yuri grinned mischievously before grabbing the padlock around Otabek’s neck and yanking him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

 

The bartender let out a low whistle and the crowd in the bar erupted into cheers and applause. 

 

Yuri flipped them all off with a single black nail.

 


	13. "I will beat the shit out of you with this pool noodle if you don't share that floaty" (Otayuri, SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun summer drabble prompt from my friend [Rodinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal) over on Tumblr!! :D
> 
> Currently accepting drabble prompts if you want to drop me one over on [Tumblr!](http://theinsanefox.tumblr.com/ask)

“I will beat the shit out of you with this pool noodle if you don’t share that floaty.”   
  
Otabek looked up from where he was dozing to see Yuri standing by the side of the pool, green eyes narrowed and aforementioned pool noodle held threateningly above his head. His blonde hair was a golden halo in the mid-afternoon light, and if it weren’t for the threat of violence, Otabek would have thought he was an angel.   
  
Or maybe Otabek was a little drunk after day drinking in his parents’ pool all afternoon. Whatever. It was the offseason and Yuri had decided to come stay with him for a few weeks, so when they had a day off from training they took advantage of it.   
  
“There’s plenty of other floaties,” Otabek sighed, flopping his head back and taking a sip of his beer before realizing that was a bad idea and spilling half the bottle all over himself.

“Yeah but I want  _ that _ one,” Yuri whined, pointing at the one his boyfriend was currently sprawled out in.

Otabek didn’t even respond. He’d seen the vodka sodas Yuri had downed so far, and Yuri tended to be a clingy drunk. Their relationship was still fairly new and he didn’t want to upset Yuri, but he was really comfortable on this particular floaty and Yuri was being a brat.   
  
“Too bad. Go get another one.”   
  
The pout on Yuri’s face was so adorable that Otabek almost caved and gave Yuri the damned floaty anyway. But Otabek also had grown up with several adorable little sisters who tried to pull that same trick on him, so he was proud of his ability to resist that look.

“No, Yura,” He stated firmly, then pushed his sunglasses back down over his eyes and did his best to ignore Yuri.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when he heard the telltale splash that was Yuri jumping into the water. And he  _ really _ should have expected it when suddenly he was being flipped over and found himself face down in the water, beer bottle sinking to the bottom next to him.

Breaking the surface and gasping for air, Otabek managed to choke out, “You’re a little shit, Yuri!”

Yuri just grinned before placing a quick peck to his lips, then hoisting himself onto his newly claimed floating throne.

Well, then. Two could play at that game.

Otabek gave it about a half hour. Retrieved his spilled beer, left the pool to dry off, went inside to use the bathroom, then returned to find Yuri still smugly perched on his prize. Yuri was grinning like a crazy person, slowly sipping on some new mixed drink he must have made himself while Otabek had gone inside.

Yuri was so smug, in fact, that he was completely unaware as Otabek grabbed the garden hose and dragged it next to the pool. So when Otabek turned on the water and hit Yuri with the cold spray, the high-pitched screech his boyfriend let out was incredibly satisfying.

“Beka!” Yuri cried, but while he was flailing around fell over the side of the floaty and into the pool.

He emerged spluttering and swearing, but Otabek just winked at him and blew him a kiss. “Love you, Yura.”   
  
“Fuck you, Beka!”

Otabek laughed as he watched his boyfriend pull himself out of the pool and frantically wipe himself off with a towel.

 

* * *

 

That night after the sun had set, Otabek and Yuri were sitting on the back porch of the Altin house. They had long showered and changed into fresh clothes, and Yuri was leaning against Otabek’s shoulder while he strummed a random tune on his guitar. The first fireflies of the season were out, dancing little stars in the grass. When he looked over and saw the peaceful look on Yuri’s face, he swore that his heart melted a bit.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, loving the way Yuri blinked as his mind slowly wandered back to reality.   
  
“Nothing,” Yuri shrugged. “Just thinking about what a jerk my boyfriend is for spraying me with a hose earlier.”   
  
Otabek rolled his eyes and shoved Yuri with his shoulder. “You deserved it.”

“Maybe,” Yuri laughed. “But you’re still a jerk.”

Otabek hummed in response, returning to plucking at the guitar strings.    
  
A few minutes of silence and then, “Hey, Beka?”   
  
“Yeah, Yura?” he didn’t even look up from the guitar.

That was when Yuri grabbed his face and pulled him forward to place a deep kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”   
  
Otabek grinned and, after placing the guitar down next to him, pulled Yuri into his lap and continued to kiss him with only the fireflies to see them.


	14. Kiss Prompts: [A Kiss]...Out of Jealousy (Otayuri, SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt sent to me on Tumblr by my lovely friend [ded_i_am_just_ded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ded_i_am_just_ded/pseuds/ded_i_am_just_ded)!

Yuri was the jealous type.

 

He absolutely hated it about himself, but it was just a fact that he’d learned to deal with over the years. It wasn’t like he was awash in friends, so when Otabek came into his life, he dug his proverbial claws in and refused to let go.

 

They’d been attached at the hip ever since the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. Everyone in the skating world knew that Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin were a package deal. And if at some point Yuri realized that his feelings for Otabek were not merely platonic, he’d never told anyone.

 

Now years later, that was how he found himself sitting in a club in Toronto that Otabek was DJing at, watching as he appeared to be flirting with fucking JJ of all people. They were doing a set together on stage, Otabek mixing and doing audio while JJ did vocals. And since Yuri had no skill to add to the set, he was sitting at the bar pounding gin and tonics like a lifeline while he watched those two smug undercuts on stage fucking taunt him with their shameless flirting.

 

A small, rational part of his brain kept telling him that there was nothing going on between them. JJ and Otabek both happened to work with music, and they were good friends, so it made sense that JJ would show up for some of Otabek’s gigs. JJ was even married to Isabella and he knew damn well that marriage wasn’t an open one.

 

And yet every time he watched as Otabek laughed at something JJ said or smiled over at him, Yuri felt his heart clench. He knew he wasn’t hiding his jealousy very well, either, because the bartender made a comment about trying not to break any of his glasses by slamming them too hard, thanks.

 

Yuri shot him a glare and barked an order for another gin and tonic. The bartender rolled his eyes but got it for him, staring Yuri down the entire time. Whatever, the guy was an asshole and Yuri sure as hell wouldn’t be leaving him a tip.

 

The music ended suddenly, so Yuri looked up to see JJ waving and blowing the audience kisses while Otabek packed up their equipment behind him. Good, their gig was over so it meant they could all get the hell out of this place.

 

He met them in the back where employees were going in and out from behind the stage. The van had already been loaded up with their stuff, so JJ had put his shirt back on (he liked to perform shirtless, arrogant bastard) and Otabek had thrown his hoodie back on in anticipation of the colder temperatures outside the club.

 

“Yuri!” JJ greeted but was merely met with a scowl. “Right, you still hate me.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and turned to Otabek. “Ready to get out of here?”

 

“Yeah,” Otabek nodded. “Let me go grab my helmet and we can take the bike back.”

 

“Yuri,” JJ sighed as Otabek disappeared around the corner. “I know you think something is going on between Beks and me, but I promise there’s not. He cares way too deeply for you and I’d never cheat on Bella--”

 

“For fuck’s sake, do you ever shut up?” Yuri growled.

 

JJ held his hands up and finally snapped. “You know what? Fine. Be a dick. I’m tired of this shit.” 

 

The response actually surprised Yuri. JJ had never been one to talk back like that, and for a moment he felt a pang of guilt for pushing him so far. But before he could force himself to word vomit an apology, JJ had left and was peeling out of the parking lot in the van that was carrying his and Otabek’s sound equipment.

 

“Where’d Jean go?” He heard Otabek ask behind him.

 

Yuri shrugged, figuring he could talk to JJ later. “Home, I guess.”

 

“Without saying goodbye?” Otabek sounded concerned.

 

“He said something about Isabella not feeling well.” Great, now Yuri was lying to Otabek. What the fuck was wrong with him tonight? He was such a shit friend.

 

“Oh. I should call and check in later, then.” Otabek was already going into good friend mode, and Yuri was now feeling even worse.

 

He remained silent, though, and instead followed Otabek out to the parking lot where his motorcycle was parked and waiting. He was still talking about how he could help JJ and Isabella if she was really getting sick, so Yuri finally snapped.

 

“Beka! Stop, please. Isabella isn’t sick, okay? JJ left because we got into a fight and he’s mad.”

 

Silence followed his outburst, then a pained sigh. “Yura, what happened?”

 

Yuri felt all the blood rushing to his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “I uh--may have said something nasty to him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because...ahhh!” Yuri screamed. He was frustrated and had no idea how to express what he was feeling in words, so he was just screaming and flailing like a toddler.

 

Then, before he could stop himself, he spun around and yanked Otabek by the collar of his leather jacket and slammed their mouths together in a clumsy semblance of a kiss.

 

It was brief, only lasted a few seconds, but when Yuri pulled away he had to admit Otabek’s shocked face was comical.

 

“I’m jealous,” Yuri finally said. “You’re always together and you’re always paying such close attention to him that lately, I’ve felt like I’m just a third wheel.”

 

“What? Yura, don’t be ridiculous, I like you-” Otabek must have realized what he said because he clapped a hand over his mouth in surprise.

 

“You like me?” Yuri blinked, incredulous.

 

Otabek lowered his hand and looked sheepish, but continued on. “Of course I do. I’ve always liked you.”

 

“Then why are you always with JJ?”

 

“He’s my friend. And I’m sorry I’ve made you feel left out. I’ve just known him for so long and honestly most of what we’ve been talking about is how I could finally ask you out.”

 

“Oh.” Now it was Yuri’s turn to blush and look sheepish.

 

“Well,” Yuri started, trying to pick his next words carefully. “I like you too. A lot.”

 

“Good,” Otabek looked relieved and happy all at once. “So, boyfriends?”

 

“Boyfriends,” Yuri repeated, unable to keep the grin off his face.

 

They kissed again, this time much more cohesively and with more skill than the smashing of lips together. And when they pulled apart, they both couldn’t stop smiling.  

 

When Otabek got on the bike finally, Yuri hopped on behind him, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist. After he started the engine, Otabek looked back at Yuri and said, “You’re calling Jean and apologizing, though.”

 

Yuri winced but nodded as Otabek applied the gas and the bike took off. He definitely owed JJ an apology, even if he was an insufferable shit head.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133749) by [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal)




End file.
